1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light amount control device and a projector using the same.
2. Related Art
An image display device and a method of driving the same for suppressing an unnatural change in brightness of an image to thereby prevent a viewer from feeling uncomfortable are known (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-64825). Specifically, the image display device displays an image by modulating emitted light emitted from a light source. The image display device includes a ‘mechanical lilt amount control unit that adjusts the light amount of the emitted light and a control unit that controls the light amount control unit such that the light amount continuously varies until reaching a targeted light amount after a predetermined period of time’, which are arranged on an optical axis of the light source.
However, in the case of the technique disclosed in JP-A-2006-64825, improvements should be still made in the ‘mechanical light amount control unit that adjusts the light amount of the emitted light and the control unit that controls the light amount control unit such that the light amount continuously varies when reaching a targeted light amount after a predetermined period of time’. For example, because most of the operation processing capability of an operation processing portion is used for control of the light amount control unit, there is a problem that a performance of the operation processing portion extremely deteriorates.
In addition, there is also a problem that an optimal technique which is maximal in cost effectiveness cannot be realized only with the individual technique disclosed in JP-A-2006-64825.